Forgiving his brother
by legendary white wing
Summary: ( episode the croaking ) And if things had happened otherwise


Forgiving his brother

Mikey had followed Napoleon who introduced him to his chief Attila who asked him  
\- I would like to ask you a question Michelangelo, or do not you have your house?  
\- if I was in an old farm with my brother but I leaving !  
\- Why ?  
\- because he did not know how to relax we had a rough period his last times I just tried to relax the atmosphere and my brother tyrannized me for the last time, his for his I leaving !  
\- sir if I were you I would leave this turtle do not inspire me with confidence!  
\- silence I think, mm you seem no where to go then very well you can stay provided that you yourself that one of good!  
\- by quiet I would cause you no problem promised!  
Attila trusted him and Napoleon was happy he was going to be able to have fun with his friends but he also wanted to help him because Napoleon knows that his to have brothers him that full he put on a branch of the tree with Mikey  
\- Mikey you know I'm glad you can stay but it makes me a bit sick for your brother you know even if he was hard with you his does not mean he does not love you!  
\- are beautiful words my buddy but I can not any more of them, if he really loves me I would like it proves it to me!  
\- I have an idea we will do a staging as your will see that your brother loves you!  
\- na he will see his real footsteps!  
Napoleon did not know what to do to help his friends forgive his brother suddenly he heard shouts that came from the forest he listened more attentively and Mikey recognized the voice of his brother  
\- is that my brother I hear!  
\- he seeks you his worry for you and I am sure he wants to be forgiven!  
\- I do not know !  
\- come on Mikey opens your heart does not let pain and anger invade your mind!  
\- very well we will see tomorrow!  
Napoleon knew exactly how he was going to proceed tomorrow.  
In the forest the turtle and their friends had decided for the moment to continue their search tomorrow he returned to the old farm and Leo stayed outside to look at the stars, Raph saw him and told him  
-I also miss Leo, you think about Mikey his that ?  
\- Yes, Raph that kind of brother one is to done it to him?  
\- the stupid kind, I too feel responsible, and April was right when she said that did not appreciated it enough !  
\- I'm afraid for him, Raph I do not want it to happen anything to him !  
\- Mikey is strong, Leo tomorrow we will continue to look for him and I am sure we will find him and tell him our apology and tell him how much he and precious to us!  
Leo gave him a little smile and they were going to sleep but he had trouble finding sleep he was all very worried about Mikey he did not know if he was hurt or even worse this idea made them very scared and he slept one can but with the Fear in their hearts. The next day he resumed his search for their little brother and suddenly Napoleon appeared before them  
\- wow guys look at another mutant!  
\- you go into the territory of the frog, what do you want?  
\- ho we want no trouble we are looking for our little brother!  
\- let me guess her a young turtle with an orange mask that exudes the joy of living!  
\- but yes his how you know him!  
\- because he told me what you had told him and frankly you should be ashamed of hurting your little brother, he told me he did not want to see you again!  
\- please frog, Mikey we did not want to hurt him, tell him we want to talk to him and give us a second chance!  
\- I'll see what I can do !He waited for her that minute and the frog returned and told them that Mikey was ok to listen to you and the young turtle come and his brother saw in his eyes all the trouble he had  
\- I'm going to start, Mikey my little brother be sure that from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry to have told you mad and also be sure that I love you!  
\- in my turn Mikey I regret to have said that you were a bad ninja his fakes and I would do all to appreciate you because I love you little brother!  
\- there is only me left to tell you that even if some times you make the idiot you and the best little brother that one can have because after all you try to relax and we who we have done for Thank you we do you hurt forgive us Mikey, and I love you too!  
Mikey had his eyes flooded with tears he run to take his brother in his arms and told them that he loved them and that he and forgive, Napoleon was glad that all ends well  
\- you see Mikey you were right to listen to your heart!  
\- thank you buddy for opening my eyes I will stay with my family I hope that it will go for you!  
\- do not worry my buddy just like you I have to make my place in my family, good-bye Michelangelo!  
\- Good-bye Napoleon!  
\- let's go home, Mikey his good to find you!  
\- I'm glad to see you again my brothers!  
He returned home and Mikey will always remember his meeting with Napoleon who will have taught him that even if his brothers his hard with him he would love him with all their heart.

END


End file.
